22 December 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-12-22 ; Comments *First of four shows featuring the long-lost 1977 Festive Fifty (actually Festive 61, with tracks chosen by Peel rather than listeners). *Peel in fact excludes #61 from his chart of the year. Before playing his #1 on 27 December 1977, he says: “When we started all of this last Thursday we played you the Sex Pistols’ ‘God Save The Queen’ and suggested then that it had been removed really from consideration as part of my top 60 and placed in some sort of Hall Of Fame as the most important 'sniggle' of the year." *The only recordings of this show currently available are a snippet of #51 of Peel's rundown and the Thin Lizzy concert - many thanks to Bill for these! If you have any further sections, please contact the Peel Mailing List, who will greet you with open arms. *Information on the show courtesy of Ken Garner, who first published details of the 1977 Festive Fifty in The Peel Sessions. Many thanks, Ken! Sessions *Thin Lizzy concert. Recorded 1973-07-26, first broadcast 01 September 1973 Tracklisting *Sham 69: Borstal Breakout (single) Polydor *Status Quo: Can’t Give You More (LP – Rockin’ All Over The World) Vertigo *Marlene Webber: Right Track (single) Spiderman *Boomtown Rats: Do The Rat (single – Mary Of The 4th Form b-side) Ensign *Mike Spenser & The Cannibals: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (single) Big Cock *Althea And Donna: Uptown Top Ranking (single) Lightning *Thin Lizzy (live): # The Rocker # Things Ain’t Working Out Down On The Farm # Slow Blues # Gonna Creep Up On You # Suicide 1977 Festive 61: #61-#47 *61 Sex Pistols: God Save The Queen (LP – Never Mind The Bollocks) Virgin *60 Little Feat: Rocket In My Pocket (LP – Time Loves A Hero) Warner *59 Buzzcocks: Whatever Happened To (single) United Artists *58 Devo: Jocko Homo (single – Mongoloid b-side) Booji Boy *57 Eddie & The Hot Rods: Beginning of The End (LP – Life On The Line) Island *56 Motors: Bringing In The Morning Light (LP – Motors) Virgin *55 Elvis Costello And The Attractions: Watching The Detectives (single) Stiff *54 Clash: Capital Radio (single) CBS *53 Peter Tosh: Stepping Razor (LP – Equal Rights) Virgin *52 Oldham Tinkers: John Willie's Ferret (LP – Sit Thee Down) Topic *51 Sex Pistols: Pretty Vacant (LP – Never Mind The Bollocks) Virgin *50 Snatch: I.R.T. (single) Bomp *49 Generation X: Wild Dub (single) Chrysalis *48 Roy Buchanan: Green Onions (LP – Loading Zone) Polydor *47 Wreckless Eric: Whole Wide World (single) Stiff File ;Name *(1) No51.mp3 *(2) 1977-12-22 John Peel Radio 1 (Thin Lizzy 1973).mp3 ;Length *3.27 *31:27 ;Other *(1) Sex Pistols clip only *(2) Thin Lizzy concert followed by Sex Pistols clip, on one file *Please contact Peel Mailing List if you have any further sections. ;Available *(1) Peel Mailing List homepage "Files" section or http://www.30242b.net/Peel%20Group/bill_fromnorthwales/R_index.html *(2) mooo Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category: Available online Category:Festive Fifty